


You Learn, You Learn

by jaywynd



Category: Panic! at the Disco
Genre: Crack, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-22
Updated: 2018-04-22
Packaged: 2019-04-06 07:43:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 185
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14052207
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jaywynd/pseuds/jaywynd
Summary: The real story on why they wrote Emperor's New Clothes.





	You Learn, You Learn

**Author's Note:**

> haha yeah i know nothing about anything

A wet cloth hit Brendon in the face.

“Put some clothes on, you complete fucknut.” Dallon said.

Brendon let himself grin, corners curling up his face slowly. He was lying naked on the couch in the tour bus, all two inches of his junk on display for whatever unlucky soul managed to wander inside. He claimed it’s his ‘thinking position’. Everyone else knew it was probably a weird sex thing.

“I want to be King of Hell,” he said.

“Okay,” Dallon said, not really listening.

“And I want to sing about greedy naked people.”

“You always want to sing about yourself.” Dallon looked at Brendon.

Brendon took offence to that. He usually sings about Ryan. Or Sarah. Or he sings about his fantasies involving Frank Sinatra, but no one outside the band really needed to be privy to that particular piece of information. There are some truly weird things that no one needs to know.

“Oh,” Brendon said. “You and Spencer can be in the video, but as, like, skeletons."

This time, a lot more than just a wet cloth hit Brendon in the face.


End file.
